


After the storm

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la sconfitta di Artemisia, Squall cerca il suo posto nel mondo - che sia accanto a Rinoa</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the storm

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt Cupid's Chokehold (terza missione, sesta settimana) del COWT5 di maridichallenge

_"And when I start to build my future she's the main component"_  
  
Dopo la sconfitta di Artemisia, tutto sembra annebbiato. Squall si è visto da bambino, anni e anni nel passato, ha ricostruito il cerchio e poi… Poi non ne è certo. Deve essersi perso nella compressione temporale, perché ricorda memorie sfocate del suo passato più recente, ombre di Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, anche Seifer, ma soprattutto Rinoa. Deve essere successo qualcosa di terribile, perché ricorda solo terribile dolore e il nome di lei sulle sue labbra. Poi, si è svegliato.  
Non è la prima volta che le pareti bianche e l’odore asettico dell’ambiente lo accolgono. Il pericolo è il mestiere di un SeeD; ospedali e centri di addestramento diventano presto familiari come se fossero una seconda casa, e si impara ad essere sollevati quando ci si risveglia anche se in un letto di ospedale. Squall stesso lo sa - se può sentire gli odori, vedere le pareti e sentire sotto le dita il tessuto ruvido delle lenzuola da ospedale e nelle orecchie l’irritante  _bip_  del monitor cardiaco, significa che è vivo.  
Vivo e al sicuro, perché si trova nell’infermeria del Garden; i passi e la voce della Kadowaki echeggiano da lontano, gli studenti feriti dall’attacco del Garden di Galbadia mormorano sottovoce. Qualcosa preme nella mente di Squall, come se avesse dimenticato qualcosa di importante, ma non percepisce GF che possano aver mangiato i suoi ricordi. Non ha tempo per riposarsi, deve capire cosa sta succedendo, che fine hanno fatto gli altri, che ne è stato di Rinoa. Le braccia pesano come macigni, ma Squall cerca di fare forza e mettersi a sedere.  
“Stai fermo lì!” esclama bruscamente la Kadowaki, guidata dal sesto senso per i malati che nessuno si spiega, immediatamente al suo capezzale. “Non ti muovere subito. Sei stato in stato di incoscienza per un po’, non è il caso di saltare così su dal letto. Rinoa sarà qui da un attimo”  
Rinoa. La sua mente si placa. Sì, Rinoa è ciò che ci vuole per dare senso a questo caos. Squall chiude gli occhi – Rinoa sta bene. Anche gli altri staranno bene. Rinoa sta bene e gli spiegherà tutto – e li riapre quando una mano liscia accarezza la sua e gli pare di sentire l’odore del campo di fiori in cui ha fatto la sua promessa – sembra essere passata un’eternità.  
“Ehi” Rinoa dice piano, tesa nello sforzo di non saltargli addosso per abbraccialo forte. Si trattiene, limitandosi a poggiare le sue mani su quella di Squall. “Quistis e Zell mi hanno detto che avresti preferito svegliarti qua anziché ad Esthar.”  
“Hanno ragione” vorrebbe dire, ma la sua gola è secca. Per fortuna Squall nota subito un bicchiere d’acqua sul comodino.  
“Laguna ha insistito per portarti lì, ma Quistis gli ha fatto cambiare idea. Stiamo tutti bene” dice Rinoa mentre lui si disseta.  
Stanno tutti bene. Gli sembra di respirare per la prima volta. “Cosa è successo?”  
“Pare che sia rimasto tutto come l’abbiamo lasciato. Esthar è ancora invasa dai mostri, a Galbadia c’è il caos più totale e la Lunatic Pandora è ancora in giro, ma il Lunar’s Cry è finito e Artemisia non ci può più controllare”  
Che ne sarà dei SeeD ora che non ci sono più streghe? È ancora il Comandante? E che ne sarà di loro?  
“Cid mi ha detto che vuole parlarti quando ti rimetterai”  
Anche Laguna voleva parlargli, pensa distrattamente.  
Intanto, stringe le mani di Rinoa.  
“Andrà tutto bene” gli dice lei sorridendo, prima che rinunci all’autocontrollo. Le sue braccia lo stringono, i capelli di lei gli finiscono in bocca e per un attimo gli sembra di non poter reggere anche il suo peso, ma il suo respiro echeggia quello di Squall ed è calda, viva – lo fa sentire vivo. La Lagunarock, lo spazio – come ha potuto non capire che voleva un abbraccio, quanto è stato stupido a non stringerla a sé allora?  
“Squall, Squall” mormora Rinoa, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Squall quasi non saprebbe che lei sta parlando, se non percepisse le vibrazioni dove lei poggia. “Pensavamo di averti perso”  
Non le dice che anche lui ha creduto di averla persa per sempre.  
  
È abituato ad essere riconosciuto, soprattutto da quando Cid lo ha nominato Comandante, ma ora gli allievi del Garden lo guardano con ammirazione, mormorano o corrono da lui per ringraziarlo o complimentarsi con lui. Squall riesce solo a rispondere con un cenno del capo, desiderando immensamente tornare nell’infermeria. Invece si dirige verso lo studio di Cid con Rinoa, ignorando la spiacevole sensazione nel suo stomaco.  
“Sei molto silenzioso, a che pensi?” gli chiede Rinoa non appena salgono sull’ascensore.  
Terzo piano. L’ascensore inizia a salire. “Cosa succederà ora.” Un tempo non gli sarebbe importato; avrebbe eseguito qualsiasi ordine, senza farsi problemi. L’ha fatto a Timber, seguendo i piani senza capo né coda dei Gufi di Bosco, e l’ha fatto al suo primo tentativo di uccidere Edea. Ha seguito gli ordini al momento di tentate di ucciderla di nuovo nel Garden di Galbadia, ma è stata una decisione sua, loro, presa sapendo a chi andavano incontro, sicuri dei loro motivi. Tutto pare così diverso ora, così difficile.  
“Andrà tutto bene,” Rinoa gli suona certa. Lo rincuora. “Non sei solo. Ci sono io, e Quistis, e Zell, Selphie, Irvine, anche Cid ed Edea. E abbiamo affrontato Artemisia e la compressione temporale, no?”  
L’ascensore si ferma. “Squall!” urla Zell prima ancora che le porte si aprano del tutto. “Ci sei mancato, amico! Volevo venire a trovarti ma la Kadowaki non mi ha fatto passare”  
Quistis sorride. “Abbiamo pensato che avresti preferito stare tranquillo”  
Ci sono proprio tutti. La furia di Artemisia non ha risparmiato nessuno, e si vede nei loro volti ancora stanchi, nell’andatura zoppicante di Zell quando si avvicina e nel braccio fasciato di Selphie. Le mani di Irvine tremano sui braccioli della poltrona, Quistis non si alza dalla poltrona su cui siede. Rinoa… nessuno sa cosa abbia passato quando Artemisia l’ha posseduta, né quanto l’abbia colpita il tradimento di Seifer, ma è evidente quanto sia cambiata da quanto si è unita a loro.  
Un tempo temeva di non riuscire a raggiungerli, ma solo ora Squall si accorge che, nonostante la sua tendenza a lanciarsi in imprese studiate in pochi minuti, nonostante la sua impreparazione fisica e mentale, era un passo avanti a tutti loro. La sua compassione, il suo coraggio e la volontà di aiutare in modo disinteressato, qualunque sia il prezzo da pagare, valgono tanto quanto la forza fisica e le strategie, se non di più.  
Squall spera che questo di lei non sia cambiato.  
“Ben arrivati Squall, Rinoa” li saluta Cid. “Sedetevi”  
“Devo fare rapporto” dice.  
Cid scuote la testa. “Non è necessario. I tuoi compagni hanno fatto rapporto mentre tu eri scomparso. A meno che non è successo altro”  
Dovrebbe dirlo? Ci sono ricordi confusi nella sua mente che preferirebbe non dover condividere con tutti, e non sta a lui parlare di quello che resta. Sta ad Edea. Era poco più vecchia di Rinoa quando ha accettato i poteri di Artemisia, li ha conservati dentro di sé, ma non è stata altrettanto fortunata. La possessione di Artemisia per così tanto tempo e l’assenza di un Cavaliere al suo fianco per lungo tempo l’hanno indebolita, ma l’espressione sul volto stanco è la stessa di quando era solo la Matrona.  
Edea nota il suo sguardo e sembra capire. “Oh” sussurra. Anche Cid sembra capire. Edea deve avergli raccontato tutto, ma quando? “La chiusura del cerchio. Hai trovato la strada di casa, alla fine”  
“Con qualche difficoltà” ammette Squall. Edea gli sorride.  
“Cosa succede?” chiede Quistis.  
Cid si schiarisce la voce. “Sapete tutti che Edea ha ricevuto i suoi poteri da una strega in punto di morte. Quella strega era Artemisia, arrivata al l’orfanotrofio durante la decompressione, guidata da Squall”  
“Mi ha parlato lui del garden, dei SeeD e della loro missione. Uccidere la strega del futuro, quella che era morta sotto ai miei occhi” conclude Edea.  
Tutti tacciono. Squall teme la loro reazione; ciò che sono ora, tutto ciò che hanno patito, è opera sua.  
“Che casino.” borbotta Zell, grattandosi la testa. Selphie lo scruta meravigliata, ma nulla più. Anche Rinoa è sorpresa, ma gli stringe una mano. Non ce l’hanno con lui. Squall si sente decisamente sollevato.  
“Quindi ora è tutto risolto?” chiede Quistis.  
“Esatto. C’è altro?”  
“No.” dice Squall.  
“Allora è il momento di parlare del futuro di questo Garden. Ora che Artemisia è stata distrutta, i SeeD non servono più.”  
“A meno che io non impazzisca.” sussurra Rinoa. Squall ricorda perfettamente quando lei gli ha chiesto di ucciderla nel caso succedesse, e allora come ora rifiuta di pensarci. Probabilmente non ne sarebbe in grado, non quando le loro vite sono così intrinsecamente legate. Le accarezza la mano. Se sono fortunati, non succederà mai.  
“Ne dubito,” dice Edea. “Hai un Cavaliere e degli amici che ti supportano e non hai un’indole maligna come Adele.”  
“Giusto!” esclama Zell.  
Rinoa sorride, ma non sembra convinta.  
“Non succederà.” afferma Squall.  
“Ho deciso che i Seed aiuteranno dove è necessario. Esthar al momento ha richiesto il nostro aiuto. Quanto a voi, siete degli eroi adesso. Potete scegliere qualsiasi strada voi desideriate e avrete il supporto del Garden. Quando avrete deciso, venite a parlarmi. Potete andare.”  
C’è ancora qualche questione da risolvere ancora, risposte che un tempo gli sono state negate ma che ora vuole ricevere. Non si muove dalla sua sedia, ma Cid non pare sorpreso. Rinoa lo guarda con curiosità ma per fortuna segue gli altri senza fare domande. Non vuole nasconderle niente; ha ancora paura di mostrarsi apertamente vulnerabile davanti agli altri, anche e soprattutto a lei, e preferisce poter digerire le notizie senza quella paura addosso.  
  
La Lagunarock sfreccia silenziosa per i cieli, facilmente manovrabile, lasciando Squall libero di pensare. Dopo la loro avventura, il Garden gli pare più restrittivo che confortevole, il centro di addestramento troppo piccolo e i mostri troppo deboli. Nella lotta sfogava la sua frustrazione e la sua confusione e trovava un motivo di soddisfazione nella crescita delle sue abilità; adesso però deve riflettere, e lo sforzo fisico non va più bene. Selphie gli ha dato l’idea di viaggiare: Squall non l’ha mai vista tanto pensierosa e rilassata come quando è su un treno.  
Accanto a lui Rinoa non trova pace. Picchietta le dita con un ritmo incostante sul bracciolo della sedia, giocherella con gli anelli al collo, cerca costantemente una posizione comoda e di tanto in tanto lo guarda.  
“Cosa c’è?” sospira infine Squall.  
“Di che hai parlato con Cid?” chiede Rinoa, esitante.  
“Gli ho chiesto se devo ancora essere il Comandante, mi ha risposto che non è necessario a meno che non lo voglia.”  
“Quindi hai rinunciato.” Non è un mistero per nessuno dei suoi amici quanto poco gli piace la carica.  
“Non ancora. Devo pensare-“  
“A cosa? Che all’improvviso potrebbe iniziare a piacerti? A quanto non vedi l’ora di perderti in un mare di scartoffie? Perché ci devi pensare?”  
Il mondo inizia a girare al contrario quando è Rinoa a riportare lui alla realtà. Di solito lei espande i suoi orizzonti con l’ottimismo e i suoi ideali e lui la riporta alla realtà anche quando non dovrebbe. Squall sospira di nuovo. “Tu cosa farai adesso?”  
“Vengo con te ad Esthar per non so quale motivo.”  
“Dopo Esthar, Rin. Sono serio.”  
“Non lo so. Non voglio andare  a Deling, questo è certo. Potrei tornare a Timber, dare una mano, e poi… Non lo so. Cosa fanno di solito le streghe della loro vita?”  
“Puoi fare quello che vuoi.”  
“E tu? Cosa ti ha spinto a pensare di poter rimanere Comandante?”  
“Se tu volessi rimanere a Balamb sarebbe molto più facile così.” Lo sa cosa pensa di lui la gente ora: lo credono l’eroe che ha ucciso Edea, Adele e la strega del futuro, come se non abbia ricevuto aiuto. Nessuno farebbe storie se proprio lui, come Comandante, decidesse di ammettere la nuova strega nel Garden.  
La mano di Rinoa stringe la sua sopra al pannello dei comandi della Lagunarock. Lo guarda sorridente, con un’emozione a lui estranea. “Squall, non devi. Non per me. Voglio stare con te, ma non voglio che per questo tu faccia scelte che non ti renderanno felice.”  
 _Ma il mio futuro è con te_.  
“Scegli ciò che vuoi fare. Il resto si vedrà dopo. Fallo per me.”  
Non gli piace lasciare le cose al caso, ma Rinoa sembra seria. Annuisce, anche se le sue preoccupazioni sono ben lontane dall’essere risolte. “Ci penserò.”  
Il silenzio non dura a lungo; Rinoa non riesce a sopportarlo. “Non pensavo mi avresti portata ad Esthar.”  
“Non ti sembro un tipo da vacanza?”  
“Decisamente no.” ride Rinoa.  
“Laguna voleva parlarmi e pensavo che ti sarebbe piaciuto venire con me.”  
“Mi sorprendi!”  
“Qualche volta ci riesco anche io.”  
  
L’accoglienza che ricevono ad Esthar è incredibilmente calorosa se non piuttosto stravagante. Laguna stesso li aspetta alla stazione aerea, accompagnato da Kiros e Ward e quella che sembrerebbe una banda molto futuristica. Se è questo ciò che lo aspetta quando dei mostri assediano la città, Squall non vuole immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se tutto fosse stato normale. Una macchina blindata li aspetta all’uscita; pur essendo capaci di difendersi, Squall e Rinoa vengono scortati dalle milizie di Esthar fino a quando non sono nella macchina.  
Laguna sorride disinvolto, ma si massaggia lentamente la gamba. “Mi dispiace per l’accoglienza, avremmo voluto fare qualcosa di più grande-“  
“Avrebbe.” lo corregge Kiros.  
“ma con i mostri in giro non si può fare molto.”  
“Comprendiamo.” commenta con un sorriso comprensivo Rinoa, più per prendere in giro lui che Laguna probabilmente. Ha persino la faccia tosta di fargli l’occhiolino senza che Laguna se ne accorga!  
Prima che Rinoa possa fare danni, Squall cambia argomento. “Dov’è Ellione?” Ha bisogno di parlare anche con lei, che meglio di tutti conosce il suo ruolo nella storia, e magari, spera, ricostruire il loro rapporto. Potrebbe anche fare compagnia a Rinoa mentre lui si occupa di affari.  
Laguna si illumina in un istante. “È alla residenza presidenziale! Non vedeva l’ora di incontrarvi!”  
“Sarà bello poterle parlare… L’ultima volta non c’è stato abbastanza tempo.” osserva Rinoa.  
Per un lungo tratto di strada li accompagna solo il leggero ronzio del motore della macchina, finché non sono davanti alla residenza. Ellione si riconosce subito, vicino all’entrata, lo sguardo che li segue e un ampio sorriso.  
“Eccola qui!” esclama Laguna, scendendo non appena la macchina si ferma.  
Squall detesta sinceramente tutto il rituale dietro ai saluti, ma non questa volta; vuole sapere come sta Ellione, soprattutto dopo la compressione temporale, cosa fa adesso, e cerca disperatamente di non suonare annoiato o distante. Da come Rinoa gli sorride, sa di stare facendo un buon lavoro.  
  
A proposito di lavoro, si ritrova solo con Laguna poche ore dopo essersi sistemato nella residenza. Come previsto, Rinoa nel frattempo è altrove in compagnia di Ellione. Squall spera che non stiano parlando di lui. Invece, Kiros e Ward non sono presenti. Strano; raramente Squall ha visto Laguna senza di loro. Certamente devono parlare di qualcosa di privato.  
“Immagino che già sospetti qualcosa,” dice Laguna con un sorriso tirato, massaggiandosi la gamba destra. “se non hai già capito tutto.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Già sai che Ellione mi ha detto tutto sulle visioni sulla mia vita. Sai perché ha scelto di mostrarle a te?”  
“Pensava che avrei potuto cambiare il passato.”  
Un’ombra di dolore passa sul volto di Laguna. “È vero, ma c’è un altro motivo. Raine è morta dando alla luce un bambino, mentre io ero qui.” Squall non ha particolare voglia di cercare un bambino scomparso diciotto anni fa, che probabilmente ha già una sua vita, se è quello che Laguna vuole chiedergli di fare. “L’ho scoperto poco fa, quando ho incontrato di nuovo Ellione. Penso che abbia voluto farti sapere chi sono, chi era Raine perché-“ si interrompe stringendosi la gamba e respirando profondamente. I crampi devono essere peggiorati con l’età, ma Laguna si riprende dopo poco, nonostante il suo incarnato si sia fatto pallido. “Squall, tu sei mio figlio.”  
Oh. Oh.  
 _Tutto torna, adesso_ , è l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare.  
Di fronte a lui ha un uomo che ha disprezzato e pian piano ha imparato a rispettare nonostante sia tanto diverso da lui. La notizia non cambia nulla; un padre è la persona che ti dà delle regole da rispettare, che ti insegna a muoverti nel mondo e che ti canta tanti auguri il giorno del tuo compleanno, ma Laguna non c‘è mai stato. Squall ora non ha più bisogno di un padre.  
“Ho perso tutti questi anni senza sapere nemmeno della tua esistenza… ma se vuoi potremmo provare a recuperare il tempo perduto! Potresti stare qui, da me. Che ne dici?”  
Non ha bisogno di Laguna, eppure non riesce a dirgli di no. “Ci devo pensare.”  
  
“Davvero? È una notizia fantastica!” esclama Rinoa non appena Squall le riferisce della notizia. “Perché non sei contento?”  
“Cosa cambia?”  
Rinoa sospira e si siede accanto a lui sul letto. Le loro mani si trovano da sole, come se guidate da una volontà propria. “La famiglia è importante, Squall. Se mai andasse tutto in fumo dovresti poter contare sul sostegno della tua famiglia, e sono certa che se glielo lasci fare Laguna farebbe di tutto per aiutarti.”  
“È strano.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Volevo essere solo e ora mi ritrovo con te, gli altri e ora anche un padre. Non l’avrei mai potuto immaginare.”  
Rinoa ridacchia. “Siamo imprevedibili!”  
“E testardi.”  
“Ma ti piacciamo comunque.” Rinoa si volta verso di lui.  
“Questo è vero.”  
Si guardano in silenzio, entrambi divertiti. D’impulso Squall la bacia, un tocco leggero per testare le acque. Rinoa sorride.  
“Cosa dovrei fare?” chiede alla fine Squall.  
“Per Laguna? Prova a dargli una possibilità. Sei già ad Esthar, potresti trattenerti più a lungo.”  
“Rimani con me.”  
“Va bene.”  
Di nuovo Squall la bacia, molto più intensamente ora che sa cosa fare. Ora che è nella sua vita, Squall non può più fare a meno di Rinoa e la cosa lo spaventa e lo eccita insieme. Probabilmente Rinoa si sente allo stesso modo. E mentre lei risponde al suo bacio, Squall realizza che non serve preoccuparsi così tanto del futuro se non gli lascia vivere il presente così, apprezzando il loro rapporto che man mano cresce sempre di più.  
“Cosa pensi?” gli chiede Rinoa accarezzandogli i capelli.  
“Tutto andrà bene.”


End file.
